The Pain Never Ends
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie's life was in ruins. Abusive mother. Abusive boyfriend. Too scared to say anything, Cammie lives her life as a secret. Things change, when she meets a green eyed boy who gives her a reason to live. R&R No Spies!
1. Boy Next Door

Chapter 1

Cammie

I get my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door hoping that mother hadn't come home. I was sadly mistaken. I see her sitting on the couch with booze in her hand watching TV. I walk past her and put my bag in my room. I hear her yelling from my room and go and look.

"Cameron! Start making dinner!" she snaps as I simply nod not wanting to disobey her. It was only 4:30 so it was weird. I decided to cook a chicken risotto. I always had to cook every night, since my mother was a hopeless cook. Dad had always cooked and ever since his passing I was in charge of cooking. Once I finish cooking, I hear the doorbell ring. Who could that be? I'm about to go answer the door when Mum arrives out from the hallway in a tight purple blouse and jeans. She was wearing makeup and looked almost beautiful. This was the first time in months that I'd seen her actually attempt to look good. She answers the door and a man stands at the door.

"Hello Rachel" he says kissing her cheek as she lets him in.

"Cameron, can you come in here please?" she asks as I sigh and head into the lounge room to see a man in his late 30's standing there.

"This is Joe, he moved in yesterday and I thought we'd invite him over" she says giving me a fake smile.

"Hello Joe, I'm Cammie" I say giving him a smile, he smiles wholeheartedly and shakes my hand.

"I was going to invite my son over as well, who's about your age over but he wasn't exactly interested" he said letting out a laugh, I look at him and raise an eyebrow. New kid? That's new.

"Oh, will he be going to Roseville high?" I ask as he smiles nodding

"Yeah, Zach's starting tomorrow. Maybe you could show him around?" he asks as I nod, this man seemed nice enough.

"That sounds great, I'll give him a ride if he wants?" I ask as Joe looks at me curiously and smiles brightly.

"He'd love that, I really need to invest in getting him a car" he says smirking I nod as mother looks at me angrily. "Well I'd better get back to cooking, I'll see you soon Joe" I say as I hurry to the kitchen and put the meat and vegies in the pan and begin stirring it. I finish fifteen minutes and grab out the nice plates and serve the food up. I head to the dining table and call for them both as I take a seat and Joe and Mother come in.

"Honey, why don't you go have dinner in your room? I know you have heaps of study to do for that test coming up" she says with that tone of voice which means, don't mess with me. I nod, grabbing my plate and head to my room and take a seat on my desk. I was glad that Joe was here, he could handle her, and I wouldn't get abused tonight. Once id finished my food I catch up on some of my study for a few hours.

When I look at the time, it's already 10:00. I hear a knock on my door and sigh, nervous about what's to come. I open the door to see Joe standing there.

"Hey Cammie, I was just leaving and wanted to say goodnight" he says giving me a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Joe, what time should I pick up Zach?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Say, 8:30? He's a pretty lazy bugger. But I'll make sure he's up and ready" he says smirking. I nod smiling.

"Thanks Joe, I'll take that into consideration. Sleep well" I say as he just smiles shaking my hand as he leaves. I can hear Mum and Joe talking and hear them exchange their goodbyes. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I feel the first blow on my ass.

"Don't you dare ever flirt with my romantic interests, you hear me?" she says as she slaps me across the face again. I shudder in fear nodding my head.

"Good" she says as she storms off. I sigh my body still shaking as I finish brushing my teeth and head back to my room, getting changed into my t-shirt and trakkie pants and hop into bed. Hoping for a better tomorrow to arise.

(*)(*)(*)

I wake up in the morning and look at my alarm. 7:30. Mother should of left for work. I was happy for that. I grabbed a blue cami and light blue jeans, I figured I'd just go for a simple look, pairing it with black converses and my gold watch. I smile at myself before putting my hair in a messy bun, leaving some pieces to frame my face. Macey really had digged into me about my fashion sense. It was worrying. I go into the kitchen, to find no sign of mother and decide to make some toast with Nutella. It was a lovely morning and I was interested in the neighbour. Would he be hot? Would he be annoying? I chose to distract my mind with something else. I had my social studies test today, I'd studied hard for it, so I figured I'd do well. It was my best subject after all. Once I finish eating my toast I decide to make myself a mango smoothie. Once I finish my smoothie I apply my perfume and look in the mirror, and do my makeup. I put a light amount of foundation on, some cherry lip gloss and some blush. I always liked to keep it simple. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:25. Almost time to pick up Zach. I head to the kitchen and start packing my bag. Once I'd finished I grab my keys from the dining room table and head to my red Suzuki swift. I throw my bag in the backseat of the car and start the car, and drive into their driveway. This house had been for sale for months, I was glad someone had bought it. I decide to head to the front door, and knock on the door. Joe answers it.

"Morning Cammie, Zach's almost ready. Why don't you come inside?" he suggests. I nod as I enter the room, I'd been in the house before, when the previous owners lived here. Nothing had really changed in the house.

"So whereabouts did you move from?" I ask Joe as I take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Zach and I came up from Chicago" he exclaims, I nod.

"Has it always just been you and Zach?" I ask as Joe sighs, putting a hand through his hair.

"For about ten years now, I had a divorce and she had been abusive towards Zach, so we filed a restraining order" he explained, I nod shocked. Now he was interested in my mother. Gosh this was interesting.

"I'm sorry for bring it up. I didn't know, I was just curious" I exclaim. He nods giving me his warm hearted smile as Zach comes through the hallway. He was dressed in a plain grey shirt with blue jeans, he had dark brown hair that was messy and his emerald eyes really struck me. I smiled as he walks over looking me up and down.

"You must be Zach" I exclaim as he nods smirking.

"And you must be Cammie" he says as I just nod.

"You guys had better head off, I don't want you both to be late" he exclaims letting out a laugh. I nod casually as I give him a smile and walk alongside Zach.

"So Joe had dinner at your place last night huh?" Zach asks as I just nod concentrating on the room.

"Was nice to have someone else in the house" I say as Zach just nods.

"Bet you would of preferred me in the house" Zach says smirking. I roll my eyes in disgust. Boy this guy was cocky.

"Don't flatter yourself" I exclaim as I park in my normal spot.

"Now I promised Joe that I'd help you get started at the school, and since your Dad is actually nice unlike you I'll stick by my word" I snap as Zach just smirks.

_This was going to be a long day._

**So what did you think? Haven't written a Gallagher fanfic in like forever! Had this idea and needed to write it! Been busy with school stuff, and being away. Plus struggling to find motivation to write, I finally managed to write this. More chapters to come! I promise! Please review! And PM me with any queries and concerns! Thanks everyone x**


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2

I head to my first class, English. As it turns out Zach and I had all the same classes. How could I be so lucky? I sigh at my sarcasm. This was going to be a long year.

"So Cammie, aren't you excited that we have all the same classes together?" he asks coming from behind me and nudging me.

"Define excited" I mutter as Zach just smirks. That annoying, but semi hot smirk.

"I'm not a dictionary, maybe you can ask Ms Buckingham" he says as we head inside the classroom. I take a seat in the middle row as Zach takes a seat next to me. I let out a groan as Grant and Nick enter. "Cammie, is this the new kid?" Grant says taking a seat on the other side of me as Nick sits down next to him.

"Yeah, this is Zachary Goode" I mutter as they shake hands in between me.

"I'm Grant and this is Nick" Grant says pointing at Nick. I look at Grant and groan; this was going to be annoying.

"Hey Grant, wanna swap seats?" I ask as Grant looks at me and tilts his head.

"Come on Cammie; get to know the new guy. Josh isn't going to kill you" Grant says as I just shudder at the mention of my boyfriend. I had the next three classes with him. Great.

"Who's Josh?" Zach asks as he smirks. Again.

"My boyfriend" I exclaim as Zach nods a slight frown forming on his face as he regains his smirk.

"Disappointed Zachary?" I ask raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself Cammie" he says as I just roll my eyes at his annoyance.

Ms Buckingham walks into the class and smiles at all of us.

"Morning children, we've got a new kid coming in today. Zachary Goode" she says looking at her piece of paper as Zach stands up. I see the rest of the class ogling him with those eyes, I roll my eyes. Typical girls. Zach looks around the room and smirks sitting back down in his seat. I hear whispers throughout the room.

'Why does he have to sit with Cammie? She's already taken. He should be sitting with us.' I roll my eyes at their idiocy. It wasn't a good thing him sitting with you, I think to myself.

"Okay, today I'd like you to start reading the book 'Strasiland,' Ive got a spare copy for you Zach" she exclaims as the class nods opening up their books and begin to read. I feel a note slip into my fingers and open it up.

Joe wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner, just you, from what Joe was saying. Would you want to?-Z

I sigh looking over at Zach, as I get out a pen and write that I'd like to go. Joe was a pretty good guy.

Zach looks over at me and smirks as I see him writing down a reply. I continued to read, realising I'd just finished the first chapter and the book was not at all interesting, I sigh as the note is passed in between my fingers as I open it up.

_Wear something nice_

I look up at Zach and nod as he continues on reading.

"Hey Zach, would you like to hang out with us at lunch?" Grant asks Zach as I sigh.

"Sounds great if Cammie doesn't mind" Zach says looking at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Nah, she prefers to ditch the group for her boyfriend, Josh. Their make out spot" Grant explains as I punch him in the shoulder. "We don't have a make out spot!" I exclaim as Grant just laughs and I feel myself blushing.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you Cammie" Zach says letting out a chuckle as I just roll my eyes

"Cameron! Zach! Grant! No talking! You are meant to be reading!" Ms Buckingham exclaims as I smile to myself, silence at last. Tonight was going to be interesting. I hoped Mother would let me go, or she just wasn't at home to care.

(*)(*)(*)

The bell rings for the end of class as I head to Psychology. Zach follows behind me as Liz and Jonas come along with me.

"Hey Cam, is this the new guy?" Liz asks nervously as I smile at her nodding.

"Zach. This is Liz and Jonas" I remark as Zach looks at both of them and gives Jonas a handshake.

"So Liz, what interesting stuff is there to know about Cammie?" Zach asks as I just roll my eyes as we enter the class.

"Uhh nothing really" Liz says nervously as Zach puts a hand through his hair.

"She's obsessed with chic flicks, and hates make up with a passion" Jonas replies as Zach looks at him and smirks.

"Thanks man. What about this Josh kid?" he asks as I just roll my eyes.

"You know I am right here? You can just ask me" I say as I take a seat, Liz takes a seat next to me as Jonas sits next to Liz and Zach takes a seat next to me on the other side. I look at him annoyed, he was going to get in shit from Josh. This was going to be fun.

I see Josh entering the room with an angry look on his face as he glares at Zach.

"You're in my spot new guy" he says as his eyes dart to mine as I look at him and just shrug. Gosh he scared the shit out of me. Zach looks up at him and smirks.

"And?" Zach remarks, smirking. Gosh he was going to get in shit.

"I want to sit next to my girlfriend, so get the hell out of my seat or ill punch you in the face" Josh growls, I look at Zach, who still had that smirk on his face, obviously seeing it as a challenge. I quickly write him a note.

_Zach, just let it go. Please. I don't want you to have to explain to Joe how you managed a black eye. Do it for me at least._

I pass it to him, my hands trembling, Josh gives me a glare as I blush nervously. Zach looks over at me and sighs. He gets up and takes a seat next to Jonas.

"Hey babe" he says giving me a kiss on the cheek as I smile.

"Hey Josh" I say casually as Mr Townsend walks into the room, a smile planted on his face.

"So today, we are going to be doing a project. The project is going to be doing a report on a fellow classmate. I'll be choosing the pairs" Townsend says as the class groans.

"Anna and Courtney, you'll be working together" Townsend says as they give each other a high five.

"Liz you'll be with Jonas" he says as they both look at each other and blush lightly.

"Zach, you'll be with Cammie" he says as I look at Zach who's smirking. Josh is infuriated.

"And Josh you'll be with Tina" he says finally. Zach comes over and sits opposite me, pulling a chair over. "So maybe we can work on the assignment after dinner tonight?" Zach asks as I just nod.

"Babe you didn't tell me you were going to his place" he says angrily. I shrug casually.

"He only asked me last class" I explain as Josh nods still looking pissed off.

"We'll talk about this at lunch" he says as he heads over to Tina.

"Is he always that controlling?" Zach asks as I just roll my eyes.

"Is this one of your questions for the assignment?" I ask as Zach just smirks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not" Zach says as I just roll my eyes.

"Then no" I exclaim as Zach nods writing it down, I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" I say as Zach nods.

"Okay, why do you always smirk?" I ask pulling out some paper out from my paper and a pen.

"Because girls find it hot" he says smirking as I just groan.

"Sorry to disappoint you, girls don't find it hot" I exclaim as Zach chuckles.

"I know you find it hot Cammie" he says whispering as I just shake my head, looking over at Josh who's glaring at me. Shit. I write down Zach's answer angrily.

(*)(*)(*) 

The bell rings, lunch. I wasn't looking forward to it. Zach walks off with Jonas and Liz and Josh grabs hold of my hand angrily and squeezes it hard.

"What were you doing with Zach, bitch" he whispers in my ear as I shudder nervously.

"Nothing. Just working on the assignment" I say as Josh rolls his eyes as I put my books in my locker as Josh puts his in his locker. He basically drags me to our spot behind the tree and looks at me.

"You are the worst liar, you flirting whore" he says as he shoves me against the tree, causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Josh, I'm sorry" I say stuttering as he just looks at me angrily.

"You don't meant that you filthy bitch" he says as he punches me in the boob. I fall back in pain, as I see Zach walk over towards us, I look over at Josh who mutters something underneath his breath and sits down next to me on the ground. I sit myself up, stumbling in pain.

"You alright Cammie?" he asks looking at me nervously.

"I'm fine, we were just kissing and I slammed into the tree" I lie as Zach looks between us and smirks.

"What do you want Goode" Josh says pushing in front of me and glares at Zach.

"I was just going to tell Cammie to come around 7pm for dinner" Zach says looking over at me.

"Thanks Zach" I say as he nods walking off.

"Not even going to ask for my permission?" Josh asks as I shudder.

"Josh, can I go to Zach's place for dinner with his Dad?" I ask my eyes pleading.

"Fine. But come to my place after school" he explains as I just nod. Mother would be so pissed.

"Okay babe" I say as I hear the bell ring. Thank god.

(*)(*)(*)

The bell rings for the end of the day. I was happy school was over, but I still had to deal with Josh and Mother. Hopefully dinner at the Goode's would be alright. I head to my locker and Josh was waiting for me, I shudder.

"Hey babe" he growls as he grabs hold of my hand at takes me to his car. He shoves me in the front seat and goes around and gets in the drivers seat. We drive in silence to his place as he gets out of the car, and unlocks the door. None of his family were home. Great.

He takes me to the bedroom, as I take a seat on his bed. Expecting the worse. He grabs hold of my wrist and slaps me across the face.

"You fucking bitch! Flirting with other guys!" he says as he punches me in the gut. I tumble over in pain. "Josh, please. Stop" I say fighting back tears. He looks at me and laughs.

"When are you ever going to be faithful? Always wanting to spend time around other guys" he says as he bends over and kicks me in the crotch. I let out a groan, holding my hands on my crotch and let out tears.

"You fucking woose" he says as he begins punching my legs and arms repeatedly. I shudder in pain, not bothered to get up.

"One of these days, im going to fuck the shit out of you" he growls lifting me up.

"Take your clothes off" he says as I just shudder.

"What?" I ask as he punches me in the face again.

"You heard me" he says as I take off my clothes as he grabs me and manhandles me.

"You've got to go to Goodes place, just when things were getting fun" he says as he shoves me onto the ground. I shudder and lift myself up and put my clothes back on.

"You fucking tell him anything whore and I'll kill you and him respectively" he says, as I just nod and walk out, running just to be free of that place. I walk home, stumbling. My leg felt like it was broken, I felt a bruise forming on my face as I reach my house and find Mother standing their waiting for me angrily.

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it! And please review **


End file.
